


Hunting Parties [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Series: Hunting Parties [Podfic] [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character of Color, Kidnapping, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On what seems like an easy mission, John gets captured, and Rodney and the others have to search for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting Parties [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hunting Parties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318) by [LtLJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLJ/pseuds/LtLJ). 



> Pt. 1 of Hunting Parties series

Length: 01:49:13

File size: 50 MB

To download, right-click and Save link as:

MP3: [Download](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/hunting-parties)

OR

MP3: [Download](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Hunting%20Parties%20pt.%201%20of%20Hunting%20Parties.mp3)


End file.
